The Clone Wars: Dark Night's involvement
by Dark Night Padme
Summary: The series follows Dark Night and her New Padawan Tali Song in their adventures during the Clone Wars Era.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Battle of Christophsis**

Shortly after Anakin and Obi-Wan break the blockade over Christophsis, Dark Night is sent to aide the two in their mission in liberating the planet. When she arrives she has been notified of a traitor in the clone army that has been captured.

"It seems you two only have part of this under control." Dark Night said walking into the briefing room.

"We had it mostly under control." Anakin stated defensively.

"It's good to see the council sent some help." Obi-Wan said.

"Oh! Yeah…. I'm just the first part. If things get worse then more will come." Dark Night said.

"That's reassuring." Obi-Wan said.

"So…. What's your plan?" Dark Night asked. They discussed their plan for the next day. The next day Obi-Wan, Anakin and Dark Night head out on their separate parts of the mission. Obi-Wan and Anakin lead separate attacks through the capital buildings of the planet while Dark Night was a little more bold and took on the streets. During her attack on the street Obi-Wan and Anakin meet up with her down on the main street were the battle has shifted due to the easy victory.

"I've sent the sip to pick up more supplies." Obi-Wan said.

"You did what?!" Dark Night asked concerned.

"Obi-Wan sent the ship to get more supplies because we won." Anakin said.

"We didn't win… it was too easy." Dark Night said.

The Separatist start sending more troops down the street.

"They're back!" Anakin stated.

"I told you this victory was too easy. We never should have sent the ship back for supplies." Obi-Wan said.

"It wasn't my idea to send the ship back!" Anakin stated. Anakin turned to the clone troopers and began to speak. "All Right, Men! Second wave incoming! Rex, you and your men follow me!" Anakin was off only he was about to run into a problem.

Dark Night waited for Anakin to come back.

"They're pulling back." Dark Night said as Anakin and his men returned.

"Looks like help has arrived." Obi-Wan said.

"Our cruiser must be back." Dark Night added.

"Which means we'll be able to get our reinforcements." Anakin said.

"Fresh troops, new supplies.. And perhaps they brought my new padawan with them." Obi-Wan said.

"Speaking of which… I should be receiving my new padawan as well." Dark Night said with excitement in her voice.

"You really think it's a good idea to bring a Padawan learner into all this?" Anakin asked the two of them.

"Of course! It's the perfect time to teach them, during a war." Dark Night exclaimed.

"I spoke to Master Yoda about it. You should put in a request for one. You'd make a good teacher." Obi-Wan stated. Dark Night burst out laughing.

"No thanks." Anakin said.

"Anakin, teaching is a privilege. And it's part of a Jedi's responsibility to help train the next generation." Obi-Wan said.

Dark Night realizing what Obi-Wan is saying speaks, "Oh wait! You're serious."

"A padawan would just slow me down." Anakin said.

A gunship then lands next to the Jedi and when it lowers its ramp two togruta younglings walk out.

"Younglings?" Anakin said as the two girls, the older one marching more out in front, came closer to the Jedi.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Anakin asked as the two stopped in front of the older Jedi.

"I'm Ahsoka. Master Yoda sent me. I was told to tell both of you…. That you must get back to the Jedi Temple immediately." Ahsoka said.

"Well I see the importance of me in this situation now." Dark Night said sarcastically. The other youngling moved from behind Ahsoka looking very shy.

Anakin realized the other one as Obi-Wan asked, "And who are you little one?"

The girl had a silver headpiece instead of the shiney green one that Ahsoka had.

"There's an emergency." Ahsoka said cutting off any conversation between her friend and the other three Jedi.

"Well, I don't know if you've noticed… but we're in a bit of an emergency right here." Anakin said.

"Yes, our communications have been a bit unreliable… but we've been calling for help." Obi-Wan added.

"Master Yoda hadn't heard from you so he sent me to deliver the message." Ahsoka added.

"Oh great." Anakin said sarcastically with Dark Night elbowing him.

"They don't even know we're in trouble." Obi-Wan said.

"Maybe you can relay a signal through the cruiser that just dropped me off." Ahsoka suggested.

Dark Night listened to only parts of the conversation Anakin and Obi-Wan were speaking to Master Yoda, but she was more involved in watching this shy little togruta. As Dark Night watched her she notice some familiarities of the girl.

"Master Yoda? Master Yoda?" They lost the connection. They were informed that the ship was leaving but it would be back.

"Well, I guess we'll have to hold out a little longer." Anakin said.

"My apologies, young ones. It's time for a proper introduction." Obi-Wan stated.

"Yes, I couldn't agree more." Dark Night said.

"I'm the new Padawan learner. I'm Ahsoka Tano." Ahsoka stated proudly.

"I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi, your new master."

"I'm at your service, Master Kenobi… but I'm afraid I've actually been assigned to Master Skywalker." Ahsoka said.

"What? No, no, no." Anakin said shocked. "There must be some mistake. He's the one who wanted the Padawan."

"No, Master Yoda was very specific. I'm assigned to Anakin Skywalker, he is to supervise my Jedi training." Ahsoka said.

"Which must make you Tali Song." Dark Night said directing her attention back to the shy togruta.

"I'm… Tali Song… your new…" Tali cut off as Dark Night approached her calmly.

"There's no need to be shy. We've already met… many years ago." Dark Night said placing her left hand on Tali's right shoulder.

"I know…." Tali said nervously.

"It won't be long before those droids figure out a way around our cannons." Obi-Wan said bringing Dark Night and Tali back into their conversation.

"I'll check on Rex in the lookout post." Anakin said.  
"You'd Better take her with you." Obi-Wan said to Anakin motioning to Ahsoka.

Anakin and Ahsoka head off leaving Tali, Obi-Wan, and Dark Night.

"I have this weird feeling that this won't turn out too well." Dark Night said turning to Obi-Wan.

"Lets just hope Anakin can come up with a plan." Obi-Wan replied.

The three Jedi looked over to the battlefield.

"What's that?" Tali asked.

"Oh great… Now they have an energy shield!" Dark Night seemed to have left the sarcasm out of her voice.

"Well this has made things a little more difficult." Obi-Wan added.

"So do we leave this to Skywalker… or do you want me to do something about this?" Dark Night asked Obi-Wan.

Just as the question was asked Anakin, Ahsoka, and Rex had come back to the conversation.

"What is it?" Obi-Wan asked.

"The clones are pulling back and the lead tanks are now approaching the city center." Anakin said. Dark Night pulled up a holomap of the place.

"The shield generator is somewhere in this area."

"They're slowly increasing the diameter, and keeping it just ahead of their troops."

"Heavy cannons are gonna be useless against that."

"As they get closer, I suppose we could try to draw them into the buildings."

Dark Night was becoming bored of the conversation between Obi-Wan, Anakin and Rex.

"Okay! We get it you guys can't seem to find a way around the shield generator." Dark Night interjected.

"Well I haven't heard any suggestions come from you." Anakin stated defensively.

"If that shield's gonna be such a problem, why don't we just take it out?"

"Easier said than done." Anakin said.

"Ha! Please all that has to happen is someone sneak past the droids." Daak Night said.

"If it's so easy, why don't you go take it out then?" Anakin asked.

"Because no one has asked me to." Dark Night said.

"Someone has to get to that shield generator and destroy it." Rex interjected.

"Right, then. Maybe you two can tiptoe through the enemy lines and solve this particular problem together." Obi-Wan said directing to suggestion to Anakin and Ahsoka.

"Can do, Master Kenobi." Ahsoka said.

"I'll decide what we do." Anakin said not pleased with the suggestion.

"If Rex and I can engage them here, you two might have a chance to get through their lines undetected, here." Obi-Wan continued.

"They won't have much time. The droids far outnumber us so our ability to street fight is limited  
without the use of heavy cannons. They will march forward under the protection of their shield

until they are right on top of our cannons, then they'll blow them away." Rex pointed out.

"I'm sure my padawan and I can figure out yet another distraction." Dark Night said confidently.

Anakin and Ahsoka head off leaving the other four there.  
"They make quite a pair, don't they, sir? You think they have a chance?" Rex asked.  
"They better. If they can't turn off that shield generator before it reaches the heavy cannons there'll be no escape for any of us." Obi-Wan said.

"General Dark Night will figure out a back up, I'm sure." Rex said.

"I've got a back up plan…. But first I have to know if my new padawan has any faith in herself." Dark Night said turning to Tali. Tali looked nervously up at her new master clearly with fear in her eyes. For as long as she can remember she had this fear of new things and being tested

"Tali…. May I see your sabers?" Dark Night asked with skeptical looks being sent from Rex and Obi-Wan. Tali was hesitant but she handed her twin sabers to Dark Night.

"Don't you two have something important you can be doing instead of staring at her intently?" Dark Night asked. Obi-Wan and Rex immediately leave the two of them alone by rushing off to the rest of the clones and the heavy cannons. Once the two had left, Dark Night inspected Tali's sabers then turned them on to reveal two beautiful light blue twin blades. Dark Night closed them and looked at Tali. "Do you trust me?" Dark Night asked her. Tali nodded. "Do you trust yourself?" Dark Night asked. Tali foze. No one ever asked her that. "Silence… not unexpected." Dark Night said. "Catch." Dark Night tossed Tali's sabers back at her only Tali didn't catch them with her hands. The Sabers almost hit the ground before she used the force to pull them to herself. Dark Night observed the entire scene noting that Tali was afraid to use the force. "Trust in yourself and the force, little one." Dark Night said. "Or you'll never be able to fully gain control of your powers." Dark Night said. The two then turned their attention to the clones retreating. "Well that's our que." Dark Night said.

"But Master, what is the plan?" Tali asked. "The Buildings…. We'll use them to travel unnoticed and get behind the enemy lines." Dark Night said. "That way we get passed the shield and surprise them from behind."

"What if there are too many droids?" Tali asked.

"That's just a chance we'll have to take." Dark Night said. "Now come on." The two head off in the direction of the closet building. Once inside they climb to the top. Tali looked down now understanding what Dark Night was planing. "Master? I can't do this!" Tali said her fear getting the best of her. Tali had a fear of heights, and it was getting the best of her. She looked over the side and felt this sudden fear of falling. Dark Night looked back towards Obi-Wan to see how much time they had until someone realized they weren't there. She then turned back to the fear stricken Tali and walked closer towards her.

"Tali…..It's alright to be afraid." Dark Night said placing a hand on Tali's shoulder. "I'm more than afraid." Tali responded.

"Do you trust me?" Dark Night asked Tali.

"Yes…." Tali said looking at her master. The Shield went down letting Dark Night know that there wasn't much time left for their attack. "Tali… I'm going to need you to just follow with whatever I do, Okay?" Tali noded with her whole body beginning to shake as Dark Night picked Tali up like a bride and jumped down to the next building top. Tali gripped onto Dark Night as they continued to the ground. Not only could Dark Night sense Tali's fear, but could feel the slightest shake of fear radiating off of Tali. Tali held on to Dark Night until the reached the ground. Once there, Dark Night set Tali down and grabbed her sabers from her belt. Dark Night looked to Tali and signaled with a head nod that it was time to act. Tali, following her master did the same and the two used the element of surprise to their advantage and took down droids until the Separatist surrendered. Once the army had been taken care of, Dark Night and Tali met up with Anakin, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, and Master Yoda. Dark Night and Tali arrive after Master Yoda explained to Anakin his new mission.

"You know something makes me think this was your idea from the start." Anakin said.

Master Yoda turned to Dark Night with something on his mind.

"Did not request your help on this mission, we did. Reasons we have." Master Yoda said.

"I figured as much. Why else would you not send me to keep Skywalker out of trouble." Dark Night responded.

"Requested you and your new padawan, Queen Azara has. Go at once you must." Master Yoda informed Dark Night.

"Master, If I am going to see Queen Azara, then I must be allowed to return to Coruscant first. I have left something there." Dark Night said grabbing the attention of Obi-Wan and Anakin.

"To Coruscant you must go. Then to Daxan-Beta." Master Yoda said. Dark Night nods with her and Tali heading into the gunship awaiting the Jedi. Anakin and Ahsoka follow after them.

"This is going to be a long ride." Dark Night said.


	2. Chapter 2

After Dark Night and Tali took a shuttle to Coruscant, the two went to the Jedi temple at first to pick something up. Dark Night had found a relic in Malik's old room when she had to clear it out a couple years ago. Since she couldn't find anything on it in the Jedi archives, she thought that maybe Queen Azara could help her. When Dark Night came out of her room with the relic, Elza approached her. Elza was no longer a Jedi within the order due to her duties as the princess of Daxan-Beta. Elza was forced to leave the order when she was eighteen due to a deal that her mother struck with the council.

"Have you come to escort me?" Dark Night asked with a smile across her face.

"Since when do you need to be escorted?" Elza asked playing along.

"That's good, then I do have time to run one more errand." Dark Night said.

"You need one more thing?" Elza asked as Dark Night and Tali started towards the exit of the Jedi Temple.

"Yes, one I think you'll enjoy." Dark Night said as Elza stated after them. The three headed towards Padme Amidala's apartment. Once there, they were immediately greeted by Dorme.

"My Lady! It's so great to see you back from the war!" Dorme said with enthusiasm in her voice as she hugged Dark Night.

"It's good to see you as well Dorme. Is little Elisabeth here?" Dark Night asked as the two exited their hug. Dark Night watched as Dorme nodded and Sabe, someone Dark Night hadn't see in two years, came around the corner holding Elisabeth.

"Of course she's here! Why wouldn't she want to see her mother?" Sabe said with a smile handing Elisabeth to Dark Night. Dark Night cradled the giggling child and smiled as she looked at the beautiful child with bright blue eyes and platinum blond hair. From the other room came Padme and her new apprentice, Julie. Julie was overcome with joy seeing her aunt standing there. Julie ran over and hugged her aunt.

"Hi Auntie!" Julie said as she hugged Dark Night at the waist. The almost Ten year old was up to Dark Night's chest, making her shorter than her aunt at the time. Elza was overcome with joy watching one of her best friends surrounded by her family. Once Julie was done hugging her aunt she stepped back and Padme entered the conversation.  
"So I'll take it that Christophsis is safe now." Padme stated.

"Yes, for now." Dark Night answered.

"Where's Anakin?" Padme asked forgetting there were at least three people in the room who didn't know about the secret wedding. Dark Night paused for a moment wondering if she should answer the question or change the subject.

"He is off saving the day again." Dark Night said sarcastically.

"Are you sure we're talking about the same Anakin?" Dorme asked with laughter in her voice.

"More specifically, he's saving a little Hutt…. Or at least trying too." Dark Night said.

"Is there something I can help with?" Padme asked concerned for Anakin's safety.

"I would suggest you speak with the Chancellor, Senator." Elza interjected.

"Your advice is noted, I'm was on my way to speak with him." Padme said starting out the door.

"I'll see you later, right Auntie?" Julie asked with a sweet little smile.

"Of course! Be careful you two. I would hate to have to rescue you both." Dark Night said with Padme smiling as she and Julie left.

"Is this what you hide from the Council, your Family?" Elza asked still so excited that Dark Night had connections to her Family.

"I hide much more than that Elza." Dark Night said.

"Well, if you're done here… we must be on our way." Elza stated. Dark Night nodded handing Elisabeth back to Sabe. "Take good care of her." Dark Night told Sabe.

"She's the reason I came, oh and you of course." Sabe said jokingly. Elza, Dark Night, and Tali headed for the ship that was awaiting to take them to Daxan-Beta. The three boarded the shuttle and were on their way.


End file.
